Elliestickz oneshot
by Geometrix
Summary: midnight rushed oneshot for ma bitch ellie


'Oh God,' Ellie said, looking down at a lump of spaghetti, slightly mushed into the floor. She didn't entirely want to know why it was there, but it couldn't stay there forever. 'Chris..' she shouted, waiting for her boyfriend to come into the room and explain.

After a few seconds, she could hear him come through, his steps fast and bouncy, eager to see what she wanted. She could feel his arms curl around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, just before he gently kissed her in the most tender way possible. The perfect good morning kiss.

Ellie didn't move. 'Please tell me why there's mushy spaghetti on the floor, and I swear, if you don't say it's from a video, we're getting you a doctor.'

Chris chuckled, his chin still resting on Ellie's shoulder, so the sound went directly into her ear. It was the softest, most beautiful, and cheeky, laugh she'd ever heard. Like it had been invented purely so Ellie's ears could be happy. He moved round Ellie, his hand moving from her waist, around her back, like it was reluctant to give up her touch, like there was nothing Chris would rather be holding close.

'Oh, no,' he said, now in front of Ellie, who was looking up at him expectantly. He kicked the spaghetti slightly. 'I, uh, actually,' he said, pulling a face and stroking his chin. 'I shaved it off this morning, just for you, my dear.'

His ridiculous expression began to curl into a smile, as he couldn't help but find himself amusing. Ellie tried to look seriously up at him, but the corner of her mouth, too, turned upwards. Chris' stupid sense of humour was one of the things she'd fallen hard in love with. Like falling off a cliff, but funnier.

When Chris calmed down on finding himself funny, he rolled his head and looked straight at Eliie, raising his eyebrows, his big eyes looking directly into hers.

Ellie took her chance, and gave Chris a hard kiss, as he wasn't expecting it. He did a dramatized blink in astonishment, but then softened his act, and smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend.

'Please get rid of it, because it looks like the remains of an animal,' Ellie said, her hand moving from Chris' cheek to the back of his neck. She waited a moment before walking past him, towards the kitchen, craving the Krave that was idly waiting in the cupboard.

'Maybe it is,' Chris called back. 'It's our new pet. Stringy.' He concluded by doing an impression of a dog.

'You're a dick, Chris,' he heard resonate from the kitchen.

'Yeah well you're..' he said, scooping up the mess on the floor, failing at creating a witty comeback. '..A Chris, dick.'

Again he laughed at himself, while an unamused silence from Ellie flowed through the room. Convinced he'd collected up a satisfactory amount of spaghetti, which he'd used in a video the previous night to play a [very high-tech] dalek, Chris carried his armful through to the kitchen to dispose of it.

'You know,' Chris said, looking up from the bin at Ellie, pursing his lips, and putting on a camp accent. 'Slavery is illegal.'

'What? No!' Ellie said, looking over her shoulder as she poured her cereal. Seeing Chris' face and pose, she snorted, and quickly threw a piece of Krave into her mouth, before turning around. 'I'll call BBC News and let them know.'

'Hey,' Chris said, dropping his pose and pretending to cry. 'Don't take the piss.'

Ellie stole another piece of cereal, before walking up to Chris slowly. She slid her hands up around his neck, and pushed her abdomen into his, her eyes locked onto his pupils, which were enlarging with her every touch. 'How can I possibly take the piss out of the king of taking the piss?'

She pushed her face towards his, lingering her lips just centimetres from Chris', her chocolately breath falling on his skin. She looks up from his lips, back to his eyes, when he said, 'I don't know, maybe there's a _For Dummies _book, or something.'

Just as Ellie tried to pull away, Chris wrapped his arms round her, and pulled her closer than she had been before, so close that Ellie was looking almost directly up at him. 'You,' Chris began, his right hand playing with her hair, while his left hand rested on Ellie's back, ensuring that she stayed close to him. 'Are so beautiful.'

Slowly, he slid his right fingers through Ellie's hair, and his left hand down her back, and rested at the bottom of her bum, and the top of her right thigh. He leant in, and kissed her long and hard, pulling her legs towards him, and caressing the back of her head, as he got more into the kiss. He didn't want to let go of her, she was everything to him, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. As he pulled away, Ellie opened her eyes slowly. She loved moments like that, where Chris' tender side shone brighter than a laptop screen at night. Chris began to bring his left hand back up, and returned it to Ellie's back, after giving Ellie's bum a squeeze, and making a cheesy cat noise.

Ellie shook her head, silently laughing, and pushed herself away from Chris. 'That's wonderful, but I need my breakfast, 'kay, bitches love breakfast,' she said, turning, and returning to her breakfast.

'Yeah, well this bitch right here loves you, so fine, leave me for your cereal, but just remember,' Ellie turned to hear the end of what Chris was saying. 'I threw my spaghetti out for you.'

THE END.


End file.
